The Life She Wanted
by Gisele1
Summary: Chandler and Monica tell their parents about their twins


Season 10 Authors Note: I don't own Friends (  
  
Monica and Chandler are married, Mon is 2 months pregnant with twins Rachel is dating Ross and Phoebe just married Mike and Joey is well, Joey.  
  
Monica sighed as she cleaned the house, the place would never be clean enough for her parents, and it hurt worse that her parents favored Ross to her, the one with three divorces and two children out of wedlock. All of this didn't matter to her parents, in their opinion, Ross well, could do no wrong. Never mind that she had a great job, gotten married, and stayed married. In their opinion, she hadn't done all of this stuff fast enough. Hopefully, though she would tell them about the twins today.  
She looked up as the door opened, it was her husband Chandler, back from work. "Hey Honey" he said smiling. "Hey" she said distractedly, "Could you help me, my parents are coming over for dinner tonight and everything has to be great" "Sure" he said, "but you need to slow down, okay, it's not good for you." He wrapped his arms around her. "Seriously, stop" she mumbled, but she obeyed him anyway. The door opened and Ross and Rachel came in with Emma in tow, the little girl had just begun to walk and she was so cute. "Hey Mon" they said in unison. "Hi" she sighed "Hey are mom and dad coming over tonight?" Ross asked excitedly. "Yes" Monica said, "That's good" Ross said "Yeah, for you" Monica mumbled Phoebe, Mike and Joey entered carrying pies. "Hey Mon" they all said. "How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked her. "Fine, I guess." Monica said as she crashed on the sofa next to Chandler. "The morning sickness is finally starting to go away." She said. "Well that's good" Phoebe said smiling, "I remember when I had the triplets I was sick like a dog." Monica smiled from the couch. Right now she was really happy, finally she had the life that she wanted, the job, the man, and now the babies, but it was hard, her and Chandler had spent last night trying to figure out how they were going to handle two babies financially, so they had decided to start saving ASAP. No more shopping spree's for her and no more Knick's tickets for Chandler. It was going to be rough, but she thought that she could handle it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hello everyone," Jack and Judy said together "Hi, Mom, Dad" Monica said sounding tired. She gave them a hug. "Darling, how are you?" Judy asked her daughter. "Okay, I guess." She said smiling. "That's good." Jack said "Not working too hard?" Judy asked. "She better not be." Chandler said. Monica glared at him. "No, well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She said nervously. "Oh, my God Jack, she's lost her job." Judy said angrily. "No" Monica said "No, no, I just wanted to tell you that Chandler and I are expecting twins soon." "Really?" Judy asked, "well congratulations Monica, it's about time." "Thank you." She said. "And you, Chandler, well done." Jack said. "Thank you sir." He said hugging Monica. Collective Aww's and how cute's filled the room.  
  
The rest of the evening passed without great incident, unless you count Joey breaking a plate.  
  
*** Later that evening chandler and Monica are laying on the sofa Ross and Rachel are on the chair and everyone else has left. "Do you guys think that you are having boys or girls?" Rachel asked with curiosity. "Umm, I'm not sure" Chandler said rubbing Monica's back. "It would be cool if they were one of each." "Yeah" Monica sighed. Part of her still couldn't believe that in about 6 and a half months she would have not one baby but two. "What about you guys?" she said wanting to change the subject. "anything going on?" "Nah" Rachel said, "you know I think that we might take a weekend away soon, I don't know" "Sounds good." Monica sighed. "Well, I'm tired, I am going to bed, good night everyone." "Yeah," Ross said, "I think that we're gonna take off too." They got up and left. "Chandler, are you coming?" Monica asked him. "Yeah" he said. "Good night Mon."  
  
**Well, what do you think?? Not very original, I know. Oh well, It's my first fic, so be kind peace, love and many squares -Gisele 


End file.
